05 November 1986
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1986-11-05 ;Comments *Andy Kershaw is sitting in for Peel, who is in Japan with Janice Long. A couple of archive sessions are aired. This was the last show in a series of Kershaw sitting in for Peel, whilst he was in Asia. *Kershaw plays tracks from Jimi Hendrix's various BBC sessions, rather than one Peel session. Session tracks on the show include a cover of Bob Dylan's Can You Please Crawl Out Your Window? and Willie Dixon's I'm Your Hoochie Coochie Man. *Kershaw says the best reggae LP he's heard for ages is from Shinehead called Rough & Rugged and plays two tracks from it. *Kershaw plays a Bolivian track from Bolivia Manta singing in the indigenous Quechua language. *Kershaw plays a track from the Weather Prophets covering Chuck Berry's Downbound Train. Sessions *Martin Carthy #7 Recorded: 1976-09-07. First Broadcast: 21 September 1976 *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Various BBC session tracks recorded in 1967. Tracklisting *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Radio One Jingle (BBC session track) *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Experiencing The Blues (Catfish Blues) (BBC session track) *Shinehead: Hello Y'all (LP - Rough & Rugged) African Love *Jason & The Scorchers: Greetings From Nashville (12" - 19th Nervous Breakdown) EMI America *Martin Carthy: Searching For Lambs (session) *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: I Hope You're Happy Now (7" - I Want You) Imp *S.E. Rogie: She Caught Me Red Hot (LP - The 60's Sounds Of S.E. Rogie Vol. 1) Rogiphone *Saints: Just Like Fire Would (LP - All Fools Day) Polydor *Bolivia Manta: Achal Cuchi (2xLP - Wiñayataqui) Auvidis *Louis Jordan And His Timpany Five: Open The Door, Richard (2xLP - Jivin' With Jordan) Charly *Hot Rize Presents Red Knuckles & The Trailblazers: Martha White Theme (LP - In Concert) Flying Fish *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Can You Please Crawl Out Your Window? (BBC session track) *Go-Betweens: Lee Rimick (12" - The Able Label Singers) Situation Two *Martin Carthy: Willie's Lady (session) *Billy Bragg: Help Save The Youth Of America (LP - Talking With The Taxman About Poetry) Go! Discs *Bela Fleck: Texas Barbeque (LP - Crossing The Tracks) Rounder *Shoukichi Kina & Champlúse: Yambaroo (LP - Blood Line) Time *Terrance Simien & The Mallet Playboys: Woe! Rock Hee Haw Breakdown (7") Caillier *Elektro Robotik Dub Orkestra: Kentucky Was A Chicken (LP - Strictly Automatik) Ariwa *Jimi Hendrix Experience: (I'm Your) Hoochie Coochie Man (BBC session track) *Johnny Paycheck: Take This Job And Shove It :(Singled Out trailer by Janice Long) *Georges Norbert & L Honore Rosa: Bonne Annee Amin Ny Tanana (v/a LP - Madagasikara One) Globe Style *Martin Carthy: King Knapperty (session) *Johnnie Allan: South To Louisiana (LP - South To Louisiana) Jin *Ted Hawkins: North To Alaska (LP - On The Boardwalk (The Venice Beach Tapes)) American Activities *Jesse Fuller: Leavin' Memphis Frisco Bound (LP - Frisco Bound) Cavalier *Weather Prophets: Downbound Train (2x7" - Almost Prayed) Creation *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Driving South (BBC session track) *Lapiro De M'banga: Pain Beurre Et Coupé-Coupé (LP - No Make Erreur) Editions Tshi-Tshi *Martin Carthy: The Unfortunate Tailor (session) *T. Petrova: The Suffering Of Zagriad (v/a LP - Russie) Le Chante Du Monde *Shinehead: Rough & Rugged (LP - Rough & Rugged) African Love File ;Name * 020A-B1461XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length * 1:57:46 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1461/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library